


Secret Little Rendevous

by uriesnaran



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, mike naran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriesnaran/pseuds/uriesnaran
Summary: “Pretty boys like you don’t deserve to cry over shitty guys like me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> carly you’re lucky i love you

Bruised knees and swollen lips clung to Brendon’s body in the cramped little broom closet on the second floor. His mouth wrapped around a throbbing cock, lips red as roses. Strong hands tugged on his soft hair, framing his face in protruding tufts. Soft grunts escaped from the boy aboves lips, jutting hips shoving into Brendon’s face. 

A final push into Brendon’s soft lips ends with a low frequency moan, a convulsion of muscles, and a stream of heat running down Brendon’s throat. The moment ends with a loud pop of the release of wet lips. Pretty hands lift the brown haired boy off his knees and pull their lips to meet, Brendon’s plump and pink, glistening with spit. A quick swipe of tongues is exchanged and then they’re pulling away too quickly. The boy with strong hands turning the doorknob and telling the brown eyed boy with the black framed glasses he’ll miss his lips, and leaving Brendon alone in the closet, with sunken shoulders and a throbbing in his jeans. 

-

Brendon gripped the camera in his hand as he watched jersey number 32 sprint across the field, ball tucked under his arm as he leaped into the end zone, earning a loud cheer from the crowd. Brendon didn’t know anything about football, but he knew he loved the way the boy in the blue number 32 jersey pumped his fist in the air every-time he made a touchdown, or the way he walked off the field, running a hand through his hair after removing his helmet, beautiful arms glistening in the Friday night lights.

Brendon brought the camera to his eyes, snapping some pictures of the beautiful boy. He must’ve taken a hundred photos of the boy alone before the clock struck zero. The band blasted the fight song and the football team shuffled their way off field, running through a sea of hands begging for high fives.

Brendon searched through the photos on the camera, 97 out of 100 were of the boy in the 32 jersey. Their schools annual club would not be very happy about it, but he didn’t care. He made his way to the outside of the locker room to try to snap some post-game photos. 

Brendon was leaning against the outside wall, glasses fallen down the bridge of his nose, nervously chewing on his fingernails, when he walked out of the locker room. His hair was greasy from sweat and the look of exhaustion held itself under his eyes, but he was gorgeous. Brendon stared at the boys face as he laughed with one of the other players walking out, smile glistening and making Brendon’s inside churn. The boy turned around to meet Brendon’s stare, eyebrows raising when Brendon’s head snapped so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. The boys eyes scanned over Brendon’s small frame, yielding a sweatshirt 2 sizes too big and a pair of jeans tighter than any you’d ever seen. His cheeks were flushed red and his foot was tapping feverishly against the pavement. 

The boy turned to his friend and waved him goodbye, then started his stride over to where Brendon was standing, Brendon’s knuckles white from gripping the camera so hard. The boy reached Brendon’s presence and said nothing. He just put his arm on the wall and leaned into it, eyes processing Brendon. 

Brendon turned to face the boy, hands shaking and palms sweating. He met his eyes and almost went weak in the knees. Brendon was so gay. 

Finally, the boy opened his mouth to say something, a beautiful voice meeting Brendon’s ear. “Is there a reason a pretty boy like you is standing out here looking like a lost little puppy or do you just like the smell of sweat and dirty socks?” A smirk was placed playfully on the boys lips as he switched his head to the side. 

“I uh, I’m with yearbook staff and, and I need to take some pictures of the players after the game and yeah. I don’t like the smell of sweat either.” Brendon clasped his hands in front of him and fumbled his fingers together. “Or dirty socks!”

The boy raked his lips between his teeth as Brendon spoke and then let out a laugh, “good to know. I’m Mike by the way.” 

“I’m Brendon. You guys did- you did really uh really well out there.” He looked up at Mike and saw the deep lust in his eyes as he looked at Brendon and he felt his jeans tighten, he must be imagining things. 

“Here, I’ll let you take a picture of me with your cute little camera.” Mike posed against the wall and Brendon fumbled the camera in his hands, hands shaking so much he could barely get a grip, but he finally managed and was able to take a decent photo of the boy stood in front of him. 

“Thank you I think I got it.” Brendon put the camera back around his neck and immediately shrunk his hands in his sleeves, not making a move as Mike made his way toward him. Mike placed a hand on Brendons shoulder and leaned his lips close to his ear and whispered “I can’t wait to see all the photos you were taking of me tonight in the yearbook.” He leaned back as Brendon’s face flushed an even darker shade of red than already stained his cheeks. “Don’t worry, I think your little crush on me is adorable, I’ll see you around, Brendon.” He swiped a thumb across Brendons cheek as he said this, then pushed his glasses back up his nose, earning a shaky breath to release from Brendons lips. Mike shot Brendon a wink and walked away, leaving the small boy shaking in the dark corner of the campus. 

-

Brendon ate lunch alone almost everyday in the schools computer lab, only ever speaking to another soul if someone had a last minute assignment to finish and decided to spark a conversation with the lonely brunette in the corner of the room. Today was not one of those days. Today Brendon sat at his usual seat, computer number 12 and downloaded music onto his phone. He had his headphones in his ear and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hands when he saw a figure plop into the seat next to him out of the corner of his eye. 

He took out one earbud and brought his gaze to the boy sitting next to him, and he choked on his sandwich. There sat Mike Naran. The boy he met last Friday night and then continued to think about for days afterward, in the shower, in his bed, and even in his car on the way to school (what a mess that was to clean up). 

Brendon parted his lips to speak but Mike beat him to it. “It seems we’re always alone when we meet, doesn’t it?” Mike flashed a smile at Brendon as he scooted his chair closer to Brendon. Brendons breath hitched in his throat as he tried to find words. “Ye-yeah, I seems so. What are you doing in here?” 

“Well you just looked really cute today so I followed you in here to talk. I’m in the mood to talk to cute boy.” 

“You think I’m cute?” Brendons eyes lit up and a smile formed at the corner of his lips. 

“You’re adorable. Why are you in here all alone?” 

“I’m always in here alone. In case you haven’t noticed I kind of don’t have many friends.” Brendon looked away and flicked his eyes to Mikes hand as it made its way to sit atop Brendons thigh. “That’s bullshit. You don’t deserve to be alone.” Mike gleamed at Brendon and rubbed his thumb in circles in his thigh. Brendon used every bad thought he had to keep from hardening at the mere touch of Mikes hand. 

They sat and talked for the duration of lunch and walked out of the computer lab together once the bell rang, Mike pulling Brendon around the corner before the hallways filled up and placing a kiss on Brendons lips, hand stealing on Brendons back. The kiss was short and sweet, but left Brendon smiling for the rest of the day. Mike waved a little goodbye to Brendon as he walked toward his class, Brendon’s heart thumping in his chest

-

Lunch the next day was hell. Brendon forgot his lunch at home and was forced to stand in the endless line of smelly teens for the flavorless, indigestible crap that was handed to the students on a tiny plastic tray. As he stepped out of line to make his way to his usual spot, his eyes trained on his shoes, he collided with a body twice as large as his, and he could already feel the anger radiating off of whoever he ran into. He looked up to find his tray of food painted across Danny Paladins white t-shirt, captain of the football team, a look of pure rage on his face. 

“What the fuck you gay piece of shit. Watch where you’re fucking going. Not everyone life is so insignificant that they don’t need to care about what happens to them.” Spit drops were splattering on Brendons face as the jock screamed at him. He felt like he was about to cry and he looked to see who was at Danny’s side when he was met with the face of Mike. His eyes were staring at the floor and he wouldn’t he acknowledge what was being done to Brendon. 

“Why don’t you go back to sitting alone wherever the fuck you go and keep being the disgusting loser you are. I’m done.” Danny shoved Brendon aside and stalked off, still pouring out anger. Brendon held back the tears as long as he could as he looked up at Mike, still just standing there staring at the floor, not saying a word to Brendon. 

A tear ran down Brendons cheek and he rushed out of the cafeteria, shoulder shoving into Mike as the tears started to stream down his face.


	2. Tear Stained Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one for you my bitch xx

Mike was hovering over Brendon in the backseat of his car, with tightened jeans and swollen lips and windows fogged with the moisture of two teenage boys shaky breaths. 

Brendon was thrusting up against Mike to gain some friction and would let out a little whimper every time he came into contact with Mike, Mikes hand digging into Brendon’s side as his teeth raked across Brendon’s neck and Mikes breath sent shivers down his back. 

-

The night ended with two throats cloaked in come and a small boys hips covered in bruises from strong hands holding them down. 

Brendon was sat in the passenger seat, drumming his hands along to whatever song was playing on the radio and Mike was driving to drop Brendon off at his house, hoping maybe to swindle his way inside, his hand resting on Brendons thigh. 

They had reached Brendon’s house in a short amount of time and Mike leaned over to place a soft kiss on Brendons lips, Brendon leaning forward to try and deepen the kiss. Mike pulled away all too quickly and opened his mouth to ask Brendon if he could come inside, but was interrupted by a loud honk as a car filled with his teammates as they pulled up against the curb outside of Brendon’s house. 

Mikes hand immediately came up from Brendon’s thigh and he he wiped his mouth, riding of the evidence that he had just gave the boy sitting next to him the best blowjob of his life. 

“Brendon, I’m going to need you to be quiet.” Mike looked at Brendon with pleading eyes as his teammates piled out of the car.

“Mike I shouldn’t have to be quiet just because your friends-“

“Brendon, please.” Mike begged Brendon and Brendon hesitated but he shook his head yes and looked down at his lap, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

One of Mikes teammates approached the window and Mike rolled it down, hands shaking from nervousness.

“Mike buddy, hey! What are you doing out here? And with the Urie kid?” Mikes friend eyes Brendon up and down with a confused face then turned his attention back to Mike.

Mike just laughed. “Yeah, I saw him walking down the street and he didn’t have a jacket and it was supposed to rain so, I offered to give him a ride home.” 

The friend put a hand on Mikes shoulder and faked a smile “Wow you’re such a nice guy Mike. As long as you’re not fucking the little freak it’s all good.” All his friends laughed at that response and Mike nervously chuckled, causing Brendon to tense up with rage and let a tear fall down his cheek, hands clenching at his sides. 

“Well, we’ll let you go so you can get away from the little weirdo.” His friend slapped the top of Mikes car and they all piled back into theirs, driving off. As soon as the car was out of sight, Brendon turned and punched Mike in the face, screaming at him. “What the fuck Mike? Why are you always so embarrassed to be seen with me? This is the 3rd time you’ve made me feel like absolute shit just because your friends are around. I’m good enough to suck your dick but not good enough to tell your friends about me? It’s been 2 months and you haven’t told a single person about me and you refuse to be seen in public with me. I thought you cared about me, but you’re just another asshole looking for someone to fuck and using the most vulnerable kid to do so. But I’m not going to let you do that to me, fuck you Mike Naran!” Brendons face was drenched in hot tears and he choked back sobs of anger, but also sobs of sadness. 

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning to Brendon and placing a hand on his chin. 

“It’s so much more complicated than you think.” Mike tried to calm Brendon down but Brendon just smacked Mikes hand away.

“Don’t try that bullshit on me Mike. I’m leaving” and with that Brendon rushed out of the car and slammed the door so hard, Mike could feel the anger in his bones. Mike drove away, with an aching in his heart and a face full of tears. 

-

Brendon arrived at school on Monday with the full intent of trying to make Mike jealous. He wrote tight black jeans and a tight t-shirt, overlaid with a leather jacket. His eyes brimmed with eyeliner and his hair messy just to the way Mike liked it. He strode into school with a broken heart, but a face that said “I’m ready to play.” 

Mike was just down the hallway a little ways, and his eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw Brendon walk by and he gulped down his gasp, trying to keep his eyes from staring at Brendons ass as he walked away. 

-

Brendon was being the biggest tease the entire day. Leaning over the desk right in front of Mike in almost every class to ask whoever was sitting there a question he already knew the answer to, he made sure to numb into Mike at every possible moment in the hallway and “accidentally” dropped his fork in the cafeteria right in front of him just to bend down for Mike. Mike couldn’t take it anymore and when Brendon left the lunchroom, Mike followed him. 

Brendon went to his usual spot in the computer lab, but today there were other people so Mike couldn’t pin him against the wall and punish him for being such a little tease. Instead, he walked up to Brendons computer and dragged him out into the hallway. 

“What do you want Mike. I’m a little busy you know, trying to eat?” Brendon was leaning against the wall with a hand on his hip. 

“I want you to stop fucking teasing me like you are. It’s not fair.” You could see the frustration consuming Mikes face.

“You want to talk about not fair? How about taking a look on our relationship the past 2 months and telling me about not fair.” Brendon started to walk away but Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Brendon please, I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry won’t cut it today. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a sandwich to eat,” Brendon shot at Mike as he walked away, swaying his pretty little hips in the process.

-

Brendon walked out a school with a still broken heart, but happy knowing he had gotten to Mike. He had a grin on his face as he walked out to his car. 

Once he got to the car, he noticed a piece of paper tucked under his windshield wipers and pulled it out, immediately recognizing Mikes handwriting. 

On the paper in the chicken scratch writing, Mike had wrote 

Pretty boys like you don’t deserve to cry over shitty guys like me

Please let me explain everything. Meet me at my house after school. 

Brendon sighed, crumpled up the paper and drove off to his house, not caring if he left Mike all alone to cry at his house, doing what he had done to Brendon so many times before.


End file.
